


Don't Imagine Stucky Edition

by qwerty28274



Series: Don't Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I had a lot of feelings after CA:CW, Imagines, James Buchanan Barnes is my muse, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, kind of, little unattatched things to feed my need for fluff, not a structured story, this is how im dealing with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little imagine ish things that I made because I'm having lots of Stucky feelings, may evolve into a multiple pairing series later on. Inspired by a tumblr post that read something along the lines of "Dont imagine your OTP dancing in their PJs to The Way You Look Tonight in the kitchen and you'll be fine." I took it and ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here's what I DONT want you to imagine: Dont imagine Steve goofing off and taking surprise morning pictures of Bucky and keeping them as his screensaver for a day or two because "you just look so peaceful sleeping, Buck." Don't imagine Steve taking countless selfies Bucky because "I wanna see you smile again, Buck." Don't imagine Steve sending Bucky pictures of his food on dates with the caption 'wish you were here' because Natasha set him up again and he feels obliged to go. Don't imagine those pictures making Bucky smile a little bit to himself, but then scowl because "Steve's on a date" Don't imagine Bucky going and ranting to Natasha for five minutes about how Steve can set up his own dates and how "Just because he's from the fourties doesn't mean he doesn't know what he wants, Natalia." Don't imagine Natasha's little smile and the plan she makes with Clint to "accidentally" set both Steve and Bucky up on a date on the same night because "You two have been spending too much time together." Don't imagine the grin that steals across Steve's face as he realises what Natasha did. Don't imagine him sliding into the booth across from Bucky because "It doesn't seem like my date's showing." Don't imagine the broad smile Steve gets from that action. Don't imagine Steve snapping a quick picture because "That's one of the first real smiles I've gotten out of you, Buck." Don't imagine Bucky inviting Steve over to his side of the table so they can "share food easier." Don't imagine Steve looking more at Bucky than his food. Don't imagine Bucky leaning over to wipe a bit of grease out of the corner of Steve's mouth with his thumb. Don't imagine them getting too close and leaning in for a quick peck that has both men pulling away and blushing like teenagers. Don't imagine them stumbling home, giggling like schoolgirls, high on each other. Don't imagine Clint slipping Natasha a discreet fifty under the table when Bucky comes down in Steve's clothes because "Damn you and your spy senses." Don't imagine it.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't imagine Bucky teaching pre-serum Steve to dance on a summer night in their broken down little Brooklyn apartment, Sinatra playing over the radio. Don't imagine Bucky teaching Steve to lead, then telling him to be the girl because "I gotta practice Stevie" even though Steve KNOWS Bucky is one of the best dancers in New York. Don't imagine Bucky dipping Steve just for fun and their faces getting really close as Steve starts getting redder and redder before he starts wheezing and Bucky has to pull him back up and calm him down because "I guess that's just not a good position for me, Buck." Don't imagine Bucky's little smirk before he asks Steve what a good position for him is as Steve's face grows even redder and then breaking out in fully belly laughter, not able to resist giving Steve a little punch on the arm because "I'm just messin' with ya, Stevie."


	3. Chapter 3

Dont imagine Steve and Bucky sending each other snowflakes instead of hearts


	4. Chapter 4

Don't imagine how much of a lightweight Steve was before the serum. Don't imagine Bucky carrying him up the steps to their apartment bridal-style and putting him in bed, taking off Steve's shoes and jacket. Don't imagine Steve waking up the next morning, head pounding, only wearing a tank top and boxers. Don't imagine Bucky having a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice ready with a "Sleep well?" and an easy grin. Don't imagine Steve blushing and mumbling something about Bucky taking care of him too much. Don't imagine Steve, after Bucky fell, desperately trying to get drunk, even if he knows it's pointless, hoping against all hope that he'll wake up to a stack of pancakes and a glass of orange juice and that easy grin, because "He can't be gone." Don't imagine their roles being reversed after Bucky comes back. Don't imagine Bucky coming out of his room and giving him a stink-eye because "That's my deal, punk." Don't imagine Steve's bright smile, because he's got Bucky back. And he won't lose him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't imagine Steve and Bucky reuniting under different circumstances. Don't imagine Tony hacking SHIELD's files and finding all the HYDRA undertones. Don't imagine Tony figuring everything out, and then finding a file in Russian, translating it and his eyes slowly widening as he realises what he's reading. Don't imagine Tony freezing Steve out for about a week until he finds videos of Bucky's brainwashing. Don't imagine how sick he feels because *he's been through something like that*. Don't imagine Tony making it his personal vendetta to find this man and save him. Don't imagine Tony rescuing Bucky and taking him to some professionals, breaking his brainwashing, making him *better*. Don't imagine Tony introducing Bucky to life in the tower, not telling Steve at first because now he feels responsible for Bucky and he doesn't think he could handle something breaking Bucky in his fragile mental state. Don't imagine Tony telling Steve in private, Steve getting mad, but not letting Steve leave the room until he *explains*. He explains what he found. He explains how. He explains how he's been slowly dismantling HYDRA from the inside for months, sending HYDRA agents on suicide missions, laying traps for HYDRA higher ups, slowly cleansing SHIELD from the inside out. Don't imagine Tony showing Steve the videos he found. Don't imagine Steve's eyes filling up with tears until he's full on sobbing and nearly gagging because that's *his Bucky*. He's alive. He went through all this. Oh god. Don't imagine Tony making sure Steve's okay. Don't imagine Tony bringing Bucky in, Bucky standing there, tense, almost waiting for the other shoe to drop as Steve breaks into tears again, and then Bucky's *there*. Because yeah, this isn't quite the Steve he remembers, when he remembers, but it's still *Steve*. This is still that little punk with too much fight for his body to hold. And he's there, and he's hugging Steve, and suddenly Steve hugs him back so hard it almost knocks the air out of him because *god* he's missed this man. Don't imagine Steve choking out, "Don't you go trying to die on me again, you jerk." and Bucky chuckling because this, *this* he remembers. Don't imagine Tony watching silently from the doorway, a small smile on his face, because these two idiots are in love, and they don't even know. Howard would have a coronary. Take that you ass. Don't imagine Tony slowly backing out of the room, feeling proud of himself, because he did it. He made his tiny family a little bit bigger. He made them happier. He did a good thing. Howard can suck his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
